the fox and the mizukage
by go with the story
Summary: at a young age Naruto is hated by villagers.but one night tsunade gets a paper requesting for an arranged marriage. future chapters may be lemon. strict mei x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

hokage tower 9pm

tsunade senju one of the most powerful women in the world a very dangerous woman. but with even how strong she is she still could not defeat the ancient enemy of all hokages paperwork. tsunade didn't really look through them she just looked once and decided from that. but when shizune her companion tried to suugest to her to actually look at the papers tsunade just through a stamp maker at her head making a imprint of declined on her forehead. when she was almost done and could almost sleep she had the most troublesome piece of paper ever a arranged marriage between one blond chunnin and the mizukage mei Terumi.

this was indeed a problem so she left it till the next day.

 **the next day**

one uzumaki Naruto had just woken up from one birds tapping on the window. seeing it as a messenger hawk he opened the window and take out a scroll from the birds pouch. it read uzumaki Naruto to report to hokages office immediately so he got up got dressed and went to the hokage tower.

 **hokage** tower

as Naruto walked in he could sense a dangerous aura as he walked in cautiously he looked it was just the hokage or his baa-chan "hey baa-chan he exclaimed walking in to the office "how many times have I told you not to call me baa-chan you little brat" tsunade roared "ya know what we don't have time Naruto please sit down and brace yourself" she asked, "what's the deal baa-Chan" he wondered " well you see you've been chosen to be married" she said waiting for a reaction " what the fuck man why, who, I wont know her, ill never see my friends again" Naruto said barraging tsunade with many questions.

"listen Naruto this is for the greater good" "what do you mean I will be just set off to another village"

"Naruto listen you must clear you head go and calm down and we will talk again later

 **end chapter**

 **a/n so that was the first chapter of the fox and the lady bad name I know**

 **but I'm obviously new and I am welcome to all comments yes even some hate just go easy please and thank you for reading**

 **so keep it chilly**


	2. the desicision

**So first thing I would like to say thanks to the reviewer he told me a lot about how I should do things and for that my good sir/madam I thank you so I promise I will try and make it better and thanks for reading oh yeah naruto is a genin I made a mistake**

Training ground seven next day

"ahhggg" he shouted while completely demolishing the training training straight for 2 hours he finally stopped and thought about what tsunade said to him

 **(a/n I am not going to do many flashbacks some people will be happy some I will do some on Narutos child hood)**

The words she said kept repeating in his head

"I don't even know what to do anymore "he shouted

I annoyed him to no end yes he was marring a very powerful person but it was hard for him. He didn't even know about love . But why him he is nothing special or so he believes. He just thinks of himself as a normal person. He could understand why they would choose their precious "sasuke-kun".

While training he realised something kakashi had not taught them any jutsu all he knew was the shadow clone jutsu,henge and kawarimi. But when he asked kakashi for training he just said it would be better for sasuke.

After his training he decided to go to his favorite place in the place teuchis ramen stall. When he arrived he decided it was time he finally paid them back for all the free ramen they used to give them when he was younger so after he finished he put down about half of the money he owed them and left in a instant no questions asked.

 **7pm hokage tower**

He barged in the office with the same old greeting

"hi baa-Chan" he chirped as tsunade restricted herself from crushing the poor child.

"so have you made your mind up yet brat"

"yes I want to do it" he replied

"oh really so what made you change your mind gaki"

"well yesterday you said it was for the greater good"

"well whatever I will send the document to the mizukage"

 **End chapter**

 **Well I hope that was better for you guys. Yes it may be next chapter that I introduce Mei or it might be the fourth but she will arrive soon. So as always comment tell me of my flaws so I can improve on them thank you and as always keep it chilly**

 **Ps I really shouldn't but I did I am going to start of with shorter chapters because I do not have enough time but I really want to get a few of the boring chapters out of the way.**


	3. team troubles

**Uhh so first thing I carnt belive that some people actually veiw my story its great second I will do sasuke bashing because it rally make you hate the bastard anyway on with the story**

 **Training ground 7**

It was another pointless day with team seven it was just how everyone was supposed to be sasuke brooding sakura asking sasuke for a date and naruto just being his usual self.

Just as the group stopped talking kakashi arrived late. And what could be heard through out the whole village is sakuras screeching about how late their sensei was. But kakashi came bearing good new for the group he was going to teach everyone for once.

This left them all wondering what kakashi was going to teach them but what happened next annoyed naruto as he and sakura stopped cheering kakashi dropped the ultimate bomb.

"sasuke you will be coming with me"

"were are we going kakashi" he said forgetting the sensei part

" I am going to teach me my signature move called the rikari"

When sasuke and kakashi had finished their conversation naruto asked

"so what will we be learning"

"oh you will learn tree walking"

"are you fucking serious" naruto said enraged "so your going to play the favourites game okay here's my honest opinion on you you shit"

Kakashi said something before naruto said anything else " naruto you don't talk to your sensei li-"

"sensei SENSEI! You are calling yourelf a sensei you are worthless you havent taught me and sakura ANYTHING!"

"NARUTO! Meet me at the hokages office now"

 **A few minutes before the argument hokage tower**

Tsunade was looking through the cristal ball that the old monkey left behind

"hmm so that is your true self kakashi favouritism and neglecting a fellow shinobis training I cant wait for the meeting

 **Present time hokage office**

"tsunade-sama I am afraid my companion here has decided to go against his senseis orders and has been ruining trai-"

DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TRAINING. YOU HAVE SURPRIED ME!". "You are a disgrace I have been watching your team training and you have no right to say naruto has been sabotaging training you havnt taught naruto or sakura anything so by here by I take sakura as my apprentice and I will be arranging someone for naruto"

"hey baa-chan who do I have as my sensei then" Naruto asked confused

"you will find out in a few days since then you are dismissed and will be training with team asuma"

 **Next day training ground 10**

Asuma started his introduction " so today we will have a guest please welcome Naruto uzumaki. So lets start first I will have to test your skills"

As naruto and asuma whent into the middle of the training ground shikamaru dropped a coin. As soon as it landed they both dashed forward only for asuma to change his path to naruto and side kicked him him the stomach only for naruto to block and try to reverse it and hit asuma only for him to change into a wooden log and appered behind naruto and knocked him out.

 **Some where in a sewer**

As naruto woke up or so he thought and walk dow the corridor he hered quiet sobs and as he turened into the room were the sound was coming from he saw a woman looking sad as he walked towards the cage

"excuse me miss are you okay?

This woman had red hair with a beautiful face with great curves she was very pretty. After him coming back from zoning out she replied with a sad tone in her voiceThe sobbing woman looked up at him and just gave a sad look saying " I am but you are not I am the reason for your pain and suffering young one my name is the kyuubi no yoko"

" Whaaat I you how" naruto asked confused

" Kit to put it short I was sleeping in my den but then a masked man came up to me and started using a sharingan eye to control me and made me destroy konoha but the man that stopped me was the yondaime hokage and he sealed me in you"

"I... I... he sealed you inside of me but I looked up to him he was my role model.

A few seconds later Naruto started crying and a minute later he found himself being hugged by the kyuubi

"shh shh shh its okay". "y know what.I my little child am going to train you in the was of the kitsune so you will become now you better start waking up" and as she said it she kicked him out of his mind.

 **End chapter**

 **Well that's it but before people start saying you saind it was strict mei x naruto it is kyuubi be be a sort of mother feature. Yes I know the fight was really bad I proms I will get better so thanks for watching and as always keep it chilly**


	4. the meeting

**I was told to never update twice in one day but I stayed up all night to do this. Also I've got an idea about kyuubi someone said that he doesn't like the overly nice kyuubi so I might do a sort of yin and yang sort of thing so anyway on with the story**

 **3 months later**

In these 3 months naruto had gotten way stronger he had learnt the kitsune taijutsu style one o the lost taijutsu. But for naruto today was a special day. Today he would meet his fiancé which he was extremely nervous. Tsunade had told naruto how to act and when she would be arriving.

 **Time of arrival**

As the carriage closed near naruto fought about trying to escape but managed to stop himself. As she got out of the carriage his eyes almost bulged out of his head she was extremely pretty she had long air burn hair with a purple dress which showed off her curves. She had d cup breasts with standard ninja sandals.

Naruto was stunned. As he aparuto asked aproched her he stopped.

Naruto asked " so do we hug,shake hands what its just that I'm new to all this.

"aww its okay well hug a handshake it way too formal"

As the group walked to the hokage office they started bombarding mei with many question. While they were walking they mei and naruto linking arms.

When arrive at the hokage office they went over documents and made sure they were both happy.

 **Two days later**

Naruto decided to ask mei on their first date just to get to know each other. And so they did it was a nice night but because naruto couldn't go in any restraunts he decided to got to his second favorited place in konoha it was on the hokage monument were he had set up a picnic with red wine. Mei was gobsmacked when she saw it because she new that he had gone through a lot to get this set up. It was a calm night were they were happy.

When they finally got back to were mei was staying he decided to stay over at the night. Nothing happened well almost nothing they cuddled because mei refused to let him sleep on the couch

 **So there's a short chapter introducing mei not much happening they will slowly get to know each other as the story progresses I just don't want to rush it so goodbye for now and as always stay chilled**


End file.
